


An Angel Shade Of Green

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, dub con, explicit - Freeform, use of grace, use of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader makes Castiel jealous, which prompts him to take an unusual form of revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Shade Of Green

You’d selected this outfit for a specific purpose, knowing you had to get information from the patrons at the bar. Initially, Dean and Sam had been against the idea, but when they’d failed to bring any information back themselves, you’d known it was the only way to go. Of course, Dean had brought up whether Castiel would be concerned about the plan of action, but you’d simply blushed and ignored it. You’d fallen for the angel pretty much as soon as you’d met him, but had kept your feelings close to yourself, or at least you thought you had. There was nothing down that road – he was an angel, and you were human. It couldn’t work.

There wasn’t anyone else on the scene, and you were quite happy with you life, working alongside the boys, being the heroes. It was hard at times, but you knew you were doing good in the world and that was all that mattered. This was just a job, and you knew you could get it done. Chatting up a few locals wouldn’t hurt.

Sauntering into the premises, you headed straight for the bar, aware your short skirt and exposed cleavage was already getting you some attention. Ordering a double jack, you turned, leaning on the bar with a sly smile, seeing the Winchesters walk in and take a seat. They’d been okay with the plan, but wanted to be on hand in case one of the burly men in the bar decided to get a little too hands on. Not that you couldn’t take care of yourself.

A couple of hours later, and you were playing pool with three guys, who were flirting with you heavily. You acted up the drunk, knowing you could handle a few cheap beers. The whiskey had been for courage, and it had helped, and now, you were simply riding high off being the centre of attention. The men you were with were attractive, maybe not your usual type, but it was nice for you to get some of the good sides of the job for a change. You knew you’d wouldn’t be fulfilling any of their wishes tonight, but playing the act was fun enough.

‘So, you heard about these murders in town? Seems like a bit of a rough place.’

One of the men, Mike, leant over the table, lining up his shot. 'Nah, normally this place is boring as hell. Small town, ya know?’ He potted the ball he’d been aiming for, before swigging at his beer. Scott, another of the three, grinned widely at you.

'We’ll protect ya, honey, don’t you worry about that.’

'I heard it wasn’t far from here.’ You said, nonchalantly. 'Did you know the guy?’

'Ol’ Dave?’ The third man, Simon, nodded. 'Yeah, he worked with us down at the site. Town like this, everyone knows everyone. He was a nice guy. Horrible way to go, torn up by an animal like that.’

You nodded, leaning over to take a shot at the table, aware of all three of them staring down your top. A feeling came over you, and you missed the shot, looking over your shoulder as a shudder coursed its way down your spine. Sam and Dean were still at their table, but they were not alone any more. Castiel had joined them, and his eyes were on you like fire licking at your nerves. Swallowing hard, you turned back to the conversation, smiling sweetly to cover your sudden nerves.

'So it was an animal attack?’

’S'what the cops say.’ Simon replied, and Scott nodded. Mike looked pensive, and sighed.

'Yeah, but cops aren’t always right.’ He pointed out.

'What do you think happened?’ You asked, moving closer to him, ignoring the dubious looks from the other two.

'Never seen an animal that does that to a guy.’ He shrugged. 'I mean, looked more like a Jack The Ripper job to me.’

'Shut up, Mike.’ Scott chuckled. 'You and your conspiracy theories.’ You raised an eyebrow in Scott’s direction and he shrugged. 'Mike’s a UFO chaser.’

'I’m not a UFO chaser.’ Mike grumbled, stepping around you to play his shot. You giggled.

'You look for UFO’s?’

'Yeah, and he follows Al Gore on Twitter.’ Simon added, elbowing Scott good naturedly as they both sniggered. 'He thinks ET is responsible for global warming.’

'Guys, seriously.’ Mike grunted, missing the pot and reaching for his beer.

'I believe in stuff like that.’ You said, siding up to Mike, deciding he was probably the best source of information. He smiled, completely sucked in by the act, and you opened your mouth to say more when a jolt went through you, igniting every sensitive part of your body. 'Fuck.’ You gasped, gripping the edge of the table.

'What’s wrong, honey?’ Mike asked, concerned, reaching out to grasp your elbow. 'You seem a bit…’

'It’s okay.’ You smiled reassuringly. 'Just had a few too many beers I guess. What were you saying?’ Mike watched you for a second, before starting to talk again, but a fog descended over your vision, as waves of pleasure coursed through your abdomen. Your fingers dug into the side of the pool table, and you tried to stand straight. 'Hold that thought…I need to use the ladies.’ You flashed a smile, which became a grimace of pleasure as you stumbled away from them towards the table, hearing their comments on your state float back to you.

You didn’t even spare a glance for the hunters keeping an eye as you dashed to the bathroom, locking the door behind you, before leaning on the sink, biting your lip to stop from screaming as hot electric flashed through your veins and your panties became damp. Falling to your knees, you gripped the sink tightly, crying out as you came hard on the bathroom floor, your mind confused but awash with bliss. After a few minutes, you tried to pull yourself together, panting hard into the crook of your arm as you gathered your bearings.

The fluttering of wings had you looking up. Castiel stood against the wall, his expression innocent as he watched you on the floor.

'Cas…what the hell…’ You pushed yourself up on shaky legs, glaring at him. 'What are you doing in here?’

'I was watching you.’ He said slowly, and you thought you detected a hint of anger in his tone. 'You were flirting with those men.’

'Yeah, to get information.’

'You let them touch you.’ Definitely anger there.

'Jeez, Cas, what is your problem?’

In a blink he was pressed up against you, his lips claiming yours as you squeaked in surprise, then accepted the caress. There was a demanding desperation to his touch, and you found yourself flush against the sink, your hands reaching back for the porcelain to hold yourself upright.

'You are my problem.’ He said, pulling back from you, breathing heavily. 'You occupy my every thought, my every move. You’re like the Word of God and Heaven’s choir rolled into one. You surround me, and consume me.’ It was one of the most romantic things you’d ever heard, especially coming from an angel, but Cas was…this was surprising to say the least. 'I am in love with you, Y/N. And seeing you with those men…I could not deny it any more.’

'So you, what? Gave me an orgasm in public?’

If you didn’t know better, you would have sworn he was blushing. 'I laid claim to you. I can see everything you are, Y/N. I knew that I had to get you alone.’

'You could have just asked!’ You replied, angrily, pushing him backwards. 'Christ, Cas.’ He flinched a little at the blasphemy, but you ignored it. 'You don’t just…just make someone cum in the middle of a bar!’

He contemplated this for a second, then raised a hand, brushing it down your arm. You shuddered, closing your eyes at the touch, still feeling the after effects of the orgasm he’d apparently given you with his freakin’ mind. 'Maybe the bathroom would be more acceptable?’ He asked, before kissing you again. You threw caution to the wind, sinking into his embrace, kissing him back. His hands gripped your arms tightly, holding you as close as possible, before he stepped away and you mewled at the loss. His eyes travelled up and down your body, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 'Do you feel that?’ He asked.

Tingling seemed to curl your toes, spiking at your centre, spiralling through your most sensitive parts and you gasped, trying to keep your eyes open and on his. Mischief played through his blue eyes, and he tilted his head. The pleasure increased, and you tumbled forward, into his arms as another orgasm ripped through you.

'Fuck…Cas…’ You grunted, pulling yourself up his body to kiss him again. 'You know there’s a better way to do that, right?’

'I’m aware. But this way is…more pleasurable to watch.’ You grinned at his sudden perverseness, before your hands drifted down his torso to land on the top of his pants.

'Would you let me return the favour?’ Your fingers undid his belt, but he didn’t seem to notice as he frowned.

'I was unaware that you were able to -’ His hard cock sprang free into your hands, and he groaned, his forehead leaning against yours as you stroked him gently.

'I can’t do what you do. But I know a few tricks.’

'They are not –’ He stopped as you sank down to your knees, your tongue darting out to taste him. He didn’t speak again for moaning, as you took him in as far as you could, your fingers gripping him tightly at the base as your lips worked their magic. You hollowed your cheeks, rolling your tongue around his head, and the angel groaned loudly, his head thrown back. The tang of precum hit your tongue, and you lapped it up greedily, wanting more of him. Unbidden, his hands wound through you hair, holding you close as he started to thrust gently into you mouth. You smiled around his cock, enjoying the feel of him, the taste of him, the sounds he was making as you sucked him off.

Without warning, you pulled away, and Cas looked down at you with lust filled eyes. 'Cas?’

'Yes, Y/N?’ He replied, voice thick with arousal.

'Fuck me.’

He didn’t need to be told twice, as he pushed you back against the sink, mouths fused together in passion as he pulled your skirt up. This was most likely the first time he’d even been with a woman, but he clearly had gotten some research in, because he knew exactly where to touch to elicit the right noises from you. His hands skipped over your hips, kneading your breasts as his hardness probed your wet centre. You reached down, pulling your panties to the side, feeling the head of his cock slip inside you, but he held back, his mouth drawing a path in wet kisses over your collarbone.

'I don’t want to hurt you.’ He whispered softly, and you chuckled.

'Trust me, Cas. I’d probably enjoy it.’ You replied, pulling your legs up to wrap around his waist. Suddenly, he moved, turning and pinning you against the wall. The slam of your back into the alabaster only made you wetter, and he pressed against you, letting his cock sink deep into your pussy as you groaned in bliss. 'Oh fuck, Cas…fuck.’

'You appear to be losing the ability to speak.’ He said, matter-of-factly, and you loved him all the more. He thrust into you experimentally, his hands holding you in place as you held onto his neck, one hand threaded through the thick locks at the back of his head. 'But I’d prefer it if you just screamed.’

Who knew this angel was actually all filth?

His experimental thrusts became harder, and bruising and god, you were loving every second of it, feeling your own juices on your thighs, getting wetter for him every second he continued to fuck you against the wall. He lowered his head to pull at the fabric of your dress, his teeth freeing one breast as though he’d done it a thousand times, before he latched onto your nipple and sucked hard. You cried out, and he smiled against you, his fingers digging into your hips as he fucked you harder, hitting the sweetest spot deep inside you.

'Cas…I’m gonna cum.’ You grunted, your eyes closing as you threw your head back. He didn’t stop what he was doing, his teeth and tongue continuing to worry at your hardened nub, his thrusts only increasing, and you felt the cascade fall, and you did what he wanted, screaming your bliss to the world. His cock swelled and pulsated and you felt the hot splash of his cum inside you, obscene sucking noises reaching your ears as he released your nipple and continued to fuck you through the shared orgasm.

He collapsed against you, letting your legs fall to the floor, his cock slipping out of you as it softened. Heavy panting filled the air, and you giggled, leaning against him as you felt the room spinning a little.

'Okay. I forgive you.’ You said, and he smiled, kissing you briefly again. Looking down at the state of yourself, you giggled again. 'I can’t go back out there like this though.’

Your angel looked around. 'We shall return to the motel. You can call the boys, let them know where you are.’

'I didn’t get the information we needed.’

'That can be attended to tomorrow.’ He smiled. 'Right now, I would like to show you what it means to feel Heaven.’


End file.
